


the christmas chateau

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Cheesy holiday movie lines but heartfelt moments, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: David Rose is a washed up childhood actor who hasn't done much since his claim to fame in the early 90s. When Alexis persuades him to join the first ever gay Hallmark movie, he finds himself on set for the first time in a long time. What he didn't expect was to find Patrick there playing his love interest. As he gets to know Patrick over theveryshort filming of the movie, he finds that he's connected to the man more than he would care to admit.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 30
Kudos: 125
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



“Here.” 

A loud slap of paper landed in front of David and he looked up in both annoyance and confusion. He watched as Alexis sat back in the chair in front of him. 

“And what would this be then?” he asked, lip already starting to curl up, getting ready to be disgusted.

“A way to save your shambles of a career,” Alexis’s smile was cat-like and David didn’t like the look of it. 

“Excuse me? My _career_ is doing just fine thank you,” David sniffed and sat back, crossing his arms in defiance. He knew that Alexis was just doing her job as his publicist but she was acting more like his sister in this scenario. He didn’t like the higher than thou attitude she had going on. 

It could also be the fact that she was right. He hadn’t gotten an acting part in months and even the parts before this were more of a one liner type of role. He had been coasting on his roles from his youth when his mom had practically forced him into several of her movies that had ended up being cult favorites. 

“Just look over the script. I think you’ll like it,” Alexis said as she stood up, fixing her McQueen couture that she had no business wearing at 10am on a Wednesday but then again she had the money thanks to her annoyingly lucrative PR firm. He hated it. 

He rolled his eyes and then shrugged his shoulders. “Fine. I’ll look it over okay?”

She smiled and turned to go without another word. He sighed and reached forward for the script and instantly saw the Hallmark logo on the cover.

“Hallmark?!” he practically screeched, embodying his mother in ways he’d rather not unpack. 

“Just read it!” Alexis yelled back before the door swung shut and he was left alone with the script that would likely haunt him.

He made a noise of disgust before plopping it back on the table and turning away from it in his chair. 

_The Christmas Chateau_

He could practically gag at the title. He hated Hallmark movies. First off, he never saw himself in them. They were painfully straight and not in a good way, more like borderline homophobic like if he found himself in the quaint little Christmas town that always found its way on the screen, he would likely be the victim of a lowlevel hate crime. 

The fact that there were always the same actors didn’t help the cause either. All the women were skinny and cheery and the men were always classically handsome with chiselled jawlines and the Bounty lumberjack level of ruggedness. 

David Rose was not a Hallmark movie actor.

He avoided the script the rest of the day as he answered emails, scrolled way too long on Instagram, and retweeted dumb shit that made him laugh. 

His phone vibrated and he looked over to see Alexis’s name on his lockscreen. He groaned and picked it up, unlocking it and reading the message. It was a link to an article which of course he clicked on.

> **New Horizon for Hallmark?**
> 
> With the new holiday season coming around soon, Hallmark goes hand in hand with the meaning of Christmas. It’s around this time that the movies begin filming, the channel pumping out upwards of 20 movies every season. They are cheesy and sweet and always come with a happy ending. 
> 
> Some viewers however, are beginning to lose interest. Yes it’s nice to see the sweet little couple get together in a way that you can see from the very beginning, but Hallmark has been stuck in a stagnant sort of way. Viewers want to see some new faces on their screens with some new couples that don’t always end up being the straight white couple.
> 
> This holiday season, Hallmark is coming out with interracial couples, disabled couples, and for the first time ever on the channel, a gay couple. Now some viewers may not appreciate the new and improved Hallmark, but this is revolutionary and a welcome change for the company that has redefined the Christmas spirit. It’s about time for Hallmark to join the 21st century. Be sure to catch the new movies starting this upcoming holiday season on November 30th. 

He frowned as he finished reading the article and clicked back to his texts.

**David** : What is this?  
**Alexis** : Maybe you should read that script now that I know you haven’t touched

He frowned deeper and he reached for the abandoned script and started to skim the front pages starting with the characters. One was circled in pink ink that he knew to be from Alexis. 

_Nolan_ : late 20s to early 30s. A man from the city who travels often. Finds himself in the middle of nowhere with a broken down car. Very high class and doesn’t appreciate the little things in life. 

He set the script down and leaned back in his chair. He was already annoyed again but he sighed and picked it back up and read through the rest of the characters. Most were side characters without much backstory but it was the love interest that got his real attention.

_Will_ : late 20s to early 30s. Owner of the Chateau and ski instructor. Nolan’s love interest who helps him find the true meaning of spending time with family and friends and settling down. 

Oh. 

He quickly grabbed his phone, clicking Alexis’s name without another thought. She picked up after the first ring. “I can’t be the first gay Hallmark character.” 

“Why not?” she asked and he could hear the sounds of New York City behind her. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, head tilting towards the ceiling.

“Because I don’t want to be known as playing the first Hallmark gay character,” he said after a long moment. 

“David? Literally the only other thing you’re known for is being the fat kid in an old 90s movie,” Alexis’s voice was sharp and biting and his eyes flew open. “If anything this would _help_ your reputation.”

“Oh my god Alexis,” he quickly shot back. “I’m known for more than that!” 

Really he wasn’t. Other than occasionally making it to Buzzfeed articles about “Where Are They Now”, the only people that really recognized him were people who were dangerously obsessed with the past and he didn’t want to deal with them most of the time. Unless he was five drinks in and feeling horny. Still, fucking creepy fans was something he was trying to move past. 

“David.” Now her voice was serious and he knew when Alexis was serious it meant business. “They already want you. You don’t have to even audition. I got the call a week ago.” 

“What,” he deadpanned. 

“You’re a gay icon even without being famous. Well, not A list famous. More like E list if that’s a thing--”

“Alexis!” he snapped.

“Okay!” she shouted back. “Seriously though David. The role of Nolan is yours if you want it.”

He swallowed thickly. It had been a long time since he had been in an actual movie. Most of his recent work was small recurring roles on daytime television shows and that was mostly because of his mother getting him the job. 

“Who’s my costar?” he asked, clearing his throat. He would be damned if he was going to be kissing one of those Hallmark movie actors who weren’t going to be able to act their way through being gay. He didn’t want to be kissing someone who looked like their sphincter was locked up in pain. 

“Patrick Brewer. He’s been in a few of their movies before,” Alexis said before she started yelling at someone on the street. “Sorry, gotta go.” And then the phone clicked off. 

He gritted his teeth, air coming out in a hiss. Then he looked up Patrick Brewer’s name. The first images that came up were of him on what had to be Hallmark sets. They were too cheesy to be anything else. 

Patrick was...cute. Not overly handsome in a classic way but more of an everyday type of guy. The kind of guy that you could see on a street anywhere in the US and not like he had just stepped out of a cookie cutter mold. There was kindness in his eyes. He stared at Patrick for longer than he’d like to admit before setting his phone to the side. He dragged the script closer and began to read. 

He read as he took a bath. 

He read as he brushed his teeth.

He read until 2 in the morning and then he was finished, the final line running through his mind and he set the thick pages down. 

**David: I’ll do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

“David! It’s so nice to meet you,” A cheery man greeted him the moment he got to set. Alexis was next to him, a stipulation he gave to her when he accepted the job. She had to at least be there for him on the first day of shooting. It was a set in Vancouver and he wasn’t surprised about it. Vancouver was the cheapest option to film though he had to wonder if these middle of America rednecks that these sorts of movies catered to would be shocked to learn that their beloved movies weren’t filmed in America. 

“Hi there,” he said, shaking the man’s hand.

“I’m Ray Butani, director,” the man kept smiling at him and David found it rather off putting.

“Right,” he said back, not sure what else to say. “So is this it?” 

The set was on a studio lot in the smaller warehouse. “Yep. Welcome to Hallmark studios.” The smile was still there. David looked at Alexis who just wrinkled her nose as she smiled. He knew this to be her uncomfortable smile. 

“ _So_ nice to meet you Ray. Is there a place for David to put down his things? We’re doing the table read today correct?” Alexis asked and Ray seemed to hop to attention.

“Yes! Follow me,” Ray said quickly and began to lead them away from the set that looked like the cheap version of a snow lodge he had been to in Aspen. It was way too heavily decorated for his taste and he let out a little sound of displeasure before Alexis elbowed him in the side.

“Give it a chance,” she hissed through her smile. “Or I swear to god I’ll make sure I accepted all your invites to Taylor Swift’s parties on your behalf.” 

He shuddered and tried to put on a happy smile though really his stomach was turning in a bundle of nerves. 

“Here we are. You’ll be sharing a trailer with one of our other actors, Stevie,” Ray said as he gestured to the trailer. It was a generic one but he turned to Ray.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you right. Did you say _share_ a trailer?” 

“No you heard me correctly. All our actors share a trailer. Unfortunately the budget for all of Hallmark movies typically goes towards the fake snow. You understand,” Ray laughed and David grimaced. “Let me know if you have any other questions and I’ll see you in one hour for the table read.” 

“Thank you _so_ much Ray,” Alexis practically crooned before quickly turning to David. “Don’t freak out.” 

“Alexis, I’m the lead actor here. Why am I sharing a trailer?” he felt his voice start to rise a bit. 

“It’ll be fine. Consider this a bonding experience with your cast. I’m sure this Stevie character is super great. I actually have to go, but--”

“You can _not_ leave me here to fend for myself,” David said in a panicked voice. 

“Hey are you David?” a voice interrupted them and David looked up the steps of the trailer to see a woman with long dark hair and even darker eyes. 

“Oh look David, a friend,” Alexis grinned at him. “Text me!” 

David let out a sound that was both frustration and disgust before slowly turning back to face the stranger who was looming over him.

“So I’m going to assume that yes you’re David,” the woman said with a smirk on her face that David hated to admit he actually liked. It was a smirk of a person who wore it far too often and he usually liked people like that.

“Yes,” he said in an annoyed tone. “And you are?”

She smirked wider and held out a hand. “Stevie. Welcome to Christmas.”

He could barely stop his upper lip from curling but shook her hand regardless. “I’m assuming you’re a regular on these sorts of sets then?”

“Unfortunately,” she said and he was rather surprised. He just assumed that these Hallmark actors loved their job but Stevie had just said the exact opposite. “But they pay the bills.”

He raised his chin and gave her a sickly sweet smile. “A noble cause.” Then he started to climb the steps and pushed his way past her into the trailer. It was surprisingly nice he had to admit. He turned on one heel to look back at her. “How quick do these things shoot? Are they like soap opera level since they crank out so many?” 

“Just about. Usually it’s two to three weeks depending on how ambitious the director wants to be. Ray’s on the more ambitious side,” Stevie said with a shrug as she pulled the door closed, blocking out the natural light. 

“Right, well I was guilt tripped into this one,” David said as he looked around the trailer. It wasn’t the worst thing but it definitely wasn’t the best. He looked back to find Stevie watching him with an amused expression. “What?”

“Guilt tripped to take a job?” Stevie asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” he rolled his eyes. “If you must know my sister basically told me I was going to go to hell if I didn’t take it so you know.”

“Oh, right. Of course.” The expression was still there on her face but for some reason David wasn’t too mad about it. He already liked Stevie a bit. At least she wasn’t trying to act all cheery around him like he had assumed everyone on this set would be acting. “We’d better be getting to the table read if you want any sort of food. The craft services are usually sparse.” 

“Oh god, okay let’s go. I’m starving,” David said quickly, putting his bag down and gesturing for Stevie to lead the way. 

She led him through the many sets that he could only assume were the sets he would be shooting on. There was the main lodge area and the outdoors area that was already starting to be layered in what looked like wisps of cotton on the shutters of the fake windows. He knew that snow wasn’t real. 

Eventually they got to an empty area of the studio lot with a giant table set up where people were milling around, some eating, some just talking. 

“So where’s the food?” David hissed to Stevie, trying not to make himself known. 

“David!” Ray’s loud voice rang out through the empty studio, practically echoing. “You made it!”

He gave a tight smile. “That I did,” he said as Stevie led him to the craft table but he was quickly cut off by some of the other people. He felt Ray sidle up next to him.

“Everyone, this is David Rose, our Nolan,” Ray’s smile was borderline creepy at this point and the other actors acknowledged him with smiles as well. He gave a little wave and attempted to get away but Ray’s hand became a tight grip on his shoulder. “Let me introduce you to everyone.” 

He bit back a grimace and managed to keep his smile on the entire time as he was walked through the cast, greeting them with small hellos and handshakes, all the while he was thinking about his stomach growling. He really should have had something to eat before he left. 

“And finally David, this is Patrick, your love interest,” Ray said, the same cheery expression. 

Patrick turned and observed David with amusement. “Ray why don’t you go get set up, I can take it from here.” 

“Okay you love birds,” Ray chuckled to himself and wandered away.

“Oh my god _thank you_ ,” David practically gasped out and reached for a plate to load it up with food. 

“Ray can be a lot. Nice to meet you though,” Patrick said as David continued to grab food. He paused and looked up from his scavenging and took in Patrick for real this time. He was a few inches shorter but those kind eyes that he had seen in pixels on his computer didn’t give justice to the real ones. 

“Right, sorry,” he said, quickly recovering. He held out his hand. “Nice to meet you too.” 

Patrick’s lips ticked up on one side in something between a smirk and a real smile. It was a good look and David had to look away. “Don’t let the welcoming intimidate you. You likely won’t see these people again for at least a few days.”

“Oh do we know the filming schedule already?” David asked as he grabbed silverware and then fully straightened up. 

“Well not entirely but these things film in two weeks and if you’ve read your script most of these people don’t interact with Nolan that much,” Patrick said in such a way that made David bristle a bit.

“Yes, I’ve read the script,” he shot back and Patrick’s mouth only widened and he felt like the man was making fun of him. He pursed his lips. “Where do I sit?”

“Oh that would be next to me,” Patrick said easily and David gritted his teeth.

“Well then,” he said with as much fake cheer as he could and gestured in a wide arch. “Lead the way.” 

Patrick kept what David was quickly coming to realize his signature smirk on his face and soon everyone was sitting down at the table, going over the script. David had read his lines before but now that he had the actors faces to put to the characters it felt more real. The lines were stupidly cheesy especially from the smaller character and he could see the plotline coming from a mile away but when Patrick said his lines there was something there that was real. 

He found himself watching Patrick as he read his lines and hated that he wasn’t off book yet because he had to look down to read his own lines. 

“Let’s take five everyone,” Ray said as they got halfway through the script. David looked up and saw Patrick staring him down.

“Can I help you?” he asked, tilting his head. 

“I’m just trying to figure out why you’re here doing this,” Patrick said, speaking slower than before. 

“What do you mean?” David frowned. “Why are _you_ here?”

Patrick’s mouth twisted a bit and he couldn’t help but notice a flash of pink tongue along the man’s bottom lip. “I just mean you seem meant for better things than a cheesy holiday movie.”

David looked down, picking at his script as he ran his thumbnail along the ties holding it together. “You’d be surprised,” he said before looking up with another tight smile. “You seem better than this too. Did LA not treat you right?” 

“I’m not from LA. I grew up here in Vancouver,” Patrick said with a shrug. 

“Oh. Well in that case I’m from New York.”

“I know,” Patrick said, smirk returning. David narrowed his eyes and started to open his mouth before Patrick cut him off. “I wikipediaed you as soon as I knew you were going to play the main character.” 

David watched as Patrick leaned in closer and he forced himself not to react. 

“I had to know who I would be kissing after all,” Patrick said, smirk turning into a grin. David rolled his eyes but let out a breath through his nose right as Ray brought them back together. 

The rest of the table read went fine. David ignored the quiet voice Patrick got when he read the scene where Will kisses Nolan. It felt too intimate to be saying out loud in front of complete strangers. 

“Thank you everyone! Call times are posted. Let’s get this thing rolling shall we?” Ray said with a laugh that shook his shoulders and David couldn’t help but smile just a bit. He had to admit this cast was already starting to rub off on him. 

“Hey,” Stevie walked up as he rose from his chair. 

“Yes?” David asked, confused as to why Stevie was blocking his way. 

“You’re staying with me,” Stevie said and David frowned. 

“What?”

“While you’re filming you’re staying with me,” Stevie seemed to attempt to explain but now he was more confused.

“No, Alexis told me she--”

“Got you accommodations? Yeah. With me. That’s what Hallmark does for actors who don’t live in Vancouver. It makes more sense logically and, well, small budget. So you’re bunking with me,” Stevie shrugged. 

He brought his script to his chest. “Um.”

“It’ll be fine David,” Patrick said, clapping him on his shoulder. “I would have offered my own place up but well, we don’t want love interests sleeping together right? That wouldn’t be very Hallmark channel of us.”

David attempted to keep everything reined in but the smell of Patrick’s cologne next to him and his warm hand juxtaposed to Stevie’s almost malicious grin was a lot to handle and he moved out of Patrick’s touch. “Okay fine but I want my own bed. Do you have that at least?” 

“I’ve got a couch or an air mattress. Which would you prefer?” Stevie’s eyes were practically glowing with laughter. 

“Very funny,” David pursed his lips. 

“Oh she’s not joking,” Patrick said and David’s face turned into one of horror. 

“You’re telling me that my lumbar will be screaming in pain for the next two weeks?” David took a step back. 

“The couch has very good lumbar support. I’ve tested it myself,” Patrick said with a shrug. 

“I already don’t like either of you,” David nearly hissed. Stevie and Patrick only laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay so for this scene, David, you’re going to get out of your car in a giant huff and then Patrick will come back with his truck,” Ray explained and David nodded. Patrick nodded as well. “Excellent.”

David got into the Lexus that he had to admit was very nice. He might have to get himself one if he ever left New York City any time soon. 

“Action!” Ray yelled and David opened the door and got out, looking down at the flat tire and let out a sound of annoyance. He looked up when he heard the truck come up behind. They were out on a back lot of the studio with imported snow that covered the fake to make it look more real. 

Patrick got out of the truck wearing a flannel and David straightened. 

“Need some help?” Patrick as Will asked.

“I think I blew a tire,” he said back as Nolan. 

He tracked Patrick as he came around to examine the car which had started to smoke. “I think you did more than that. Why don’t you join me. I’ll call a tow truck and take you into town.”

“There’s a town around here?” he frowned. 

Patrick just laughed. “Where did you think I came from?”

“The woods?” he shot back and Patrick just laughed.

“I’m Will,” Patrick held out his hand and David took it. 

“Nolan.” 

“Cut!” Ray yelled out and came onto the makeshift set. “Very good guys. Let’s slow down the dialogue though shall we? We aren’t on Gilmore Girls.” A typical Ray laugh and they started the scene over again. Eventually they got it done before breaking for lunch, all of David’s nerves melting away.

“What was the last thing you were in before this?” Patrick asked around a mouth of sandwich. 

“I was in a three episode stint on CSI. I played a luxurious gay bachelor who was accused of killing his lovers,” David said with a grin.

“Did you?” Patrick asked.

“Oh obviously. I wouldn’t have taken it otherwise if I didn’t get a dramatic courtroom scene,” David said with a shrug. “What about you? Was it A Christmastime Stroll or was it Holiday Treats or some other ridiculous Hallmark title?”

“Actually it was a small part in an indie film. Contrary to popular belief, not all Hallmark actors only do their movies,” Patrick shot back and David felt the back of his neck prickle in discomfort.

“I’m sorry I didn’t--”

“No, I know. I know the stereotype but actually do like doing these movies. It brings happiness to people that watch and I know they’re cheesy and most of the time the plot is so cliche but growing up I would watch these movies with my mom and we would bond over them,” Patrick said and the guilt at the back of David’s throat began to grow. 

“I…” he felt himself start. “I didn’t mean to offend.” 

“No, I know. I’ve only known you for a few days but I know you don’t intentionally mean to offend. Just...remember that not all of us are destined for the big movie premieres okay?” Patrick said and then walked away, leaving David alone with his plate. 

“So that looked like a great conversation,” Stevie said, making David jump.

“Oh my god, you’re like a little gremlin just waiting to jump out and scare me,” David gasped, holding his hand over his heart in surprise. Stevie just cackled. “I don’t think he likes me very much.”

“Whaaat?” Stevie dragged out the word in mock surprise. “He likes you, trust me. The other actors that he’s dealt with he hardly said any words to. Honestly I was shocked that you guys seemed to hit it off.” 

“This is hitting it off? The man practically slapped me with his words. I shudder to think about his previous love interests. But those have all been women I guess. No wonder he doesn’t like me.”

Stevie leaned against the table next to him and crossed her arms. She jutted her chin towards Patrick. “He ignores them. All the love interests.”

David frowned, looking over his shoulder at Patrick who was discussing with Ray their next scene together. He watched the man for a long moment. Odd. He honestly was going into this thinking just about the paycheck and perhaps the twitter clout he would receive playing the lead in the first gay Hallmark movie. He had gone in assuming that his partner would be a low level homophobe like white women who told him they were praying for him. 

Yet here was Patrick, not speaking at all about the fact that he wasn’t straight and instead treating David better than any other screen partner before according to Stevie. 

“Why should I care though?” he said, turning back around in his chair and crossed his legs. “It doesn’t matter what he thinks of me.”

“Right. Sure. I invited him over for dinner on Friday night,” Stevie said and David’s mouth fell open as the woman walked away without another thought. Logically he knew that it was Stevie’s apartment that she could do with how she pleased, but he still would have liked a heads up regardless. 

He gritted his teeth as Ray called them back to set and he started on his mark. The next scene was Will bringing Nolan to the diner that actually looked rather cute. It reminded him of the classic diners he saw when he was road tripping with Alexis. Stevie was in this scene as the diner owner and waitress that Nolan would offend with his big city attitude. 

Three takes in and they had already nailed it. 

“Let’s do one more just to be safe,” Ray said and David nodded. “Action!” 

“Welcome to Cafe Tropical. It’s the only place in town really,” Patrick said as Will, leading him inside. 

“Wish the weather had gotten the memo,” he said as Nolan and followed Patrick inside. They both took a seat at the booth and Stevie came up with menus. 

“Car trouble?” she asked and David looked up.

“How did you know?”

“That’s the only reason someone stops into town. Looks like Will’s getting you straightened out,” Stevie said as her character. David inwardly cringed at the not so great writing.

Patrick turned to look at David in the booth. “I’m not so sure about that.”

David turned to look at Patrick. That wasn’t in the script but he went with it. He cocked his head to the side just a bit. “I don’t think you could help get me get straight but I don’t think you would want to either.” 

Stevie’s acting smile grew into her actual one and she patted the table. “Sounds like you both need a few minutes with the menu. I’ll be back.” 

Patrick not so much as Will any longer looked David in the eyes. “Are you saying I don’t want to help you Nolan? Because I do. I want to help anyone who comes into town.” 

Now they were headed back towards script territory. He fell back into his lines that he had memorized with Stevie last night. “I’m just not used to people trying to help. In the city everyone is only there for themselves.” That part was true of course. He had lived in New York City long enough to know that at least. 

“You’re not in the big city anymore. Now, are you going to let me help you out or what?” Patrick’s eyes glittered both from the studio lights and something else that David couldn’t quite place. 

“I mean I guess so. If you’re offering. I didn’t see a hotel here in town though,” he said, not taking his gaze off Patrick. 

“There’s room at the Chateau.”

David frowned just like it said in the script. “The Chateau?”

“The ski resort up the hill. It’s always got rooms for guests,” Patrick settled back into the vinyl of the seats. 

“Huh. Didn’t expect a place like this to have a ski resort.” 

“The owner passed away and gave it to his son. He turned it into a ski resort,” Patrick said with a shrug. 

David’s eyebrows rose. “Well I’d love to stay there if there’s a room. Better than finding some town’s person to beg for a place to stay.”

Patrick laughed as he was supposed to in the script. “Don’t worry Nolan. We’ll get you settled.”

“Have we decided?” Stevie asked, coming up with her pad of paper to take fake orders. 

“I think we have,” David said, looking up at Stevie but not before giving Patrick a slow smile. 

“Cut! Excellent work everyone, that’s a wrap on today,” Ray’s voice interrupted and whatever the sparkle that had settled over David as he was on camera seemed to fade away and he was no longer Nolan anymore. 

He looked over at Patrick. “Going for a little ad-libbing are we?” 

“I thought the script could use some spicing up,” the man shrugged as he scooted out of the seat and held out a hand to help David up. He hesitated before placing his hand in Patrick’s and let the man pull him to his feet. “I doubt they’d use that take anyways.”

“Then why say it?” David asked as he brushed off his clothes that they had given him to wear for Nolan. It was definitely not him. It was all button downs and slacks and none of the usual flair he preferred for his own clothing choices. It was almost like Hallmark was trying to water down the fact that his character was gay though really it just sent the better message that people don’t have to look a certain way to be gay. He wondered if that was what they were going for though. He still didn’t trust the production company if he was being honest with himself. 

“I don’t know David, why did you think I said it?” Patrick asked, starting to walk towards the wardrobe trailer. David started to walk quickly to keep up.

“I don’t know, that’s literally why I asked you in the first place,” David said, his tone turning annoyed.

Patrick just looked to the side, catching him in his peripherals and then smiled to himself before continuing on which only gave David more confusion. He rolled his eyes and followed Patrick into the trailer where their real clothes were stashed. 

The trailer was big enough for the both of them to change without impeding the other but while David stood behind a curtain that was set up, Patrick didn’t bother, just stripping out of his flannel with little abandon. David caught a glimpse of his toned body through a crack in the curtain and he allowed himself a few moments to take it in before his gaze travelled up and he found Patrick staring him down. He let out a little squeak and got back to pulling his sweater over his head. When he came out from behind the curtain Patrick at the decency to not mention it. 

“Stevie tell you that I’m coming over on Friday?” Patrick asked as they began to walk towards the parking lot. Stevie had graciously offered to drive him to and from set each morning though he was pretty sure Hallmark could at least spare a care for their lead actor.

“She mentioned it today, yes.” 

“Well then,” Patrick said, stopping by his Subaru. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Cheers,” David said, wrinkling his nose up in a very Alexis sort of way and gave Patrick a much too large of a smile for the occasion before spinning on one heel and went off to find Stevie. 

“Have fun with your boyfriend today?” Stevie asked as she leaned against the car. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” David said, opening the door and sliding in. 

“You were getting pretty cozy during that last scene today,” Stevie gave him a knowing look. “I liked the line change.”

“Gotta spice up this script somehow,” David muttered as Stevie laughed to herself and got inside. He looked out the window as Stevie drove them back to her apartment and all he could think about the entire time was the feeling of Patrick’s gaze on him through the curtain and the fact that his fingertips were calloused. It really was an awful mix of thoughts to have.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is Patrick single?” David asked the next morning as he watched Patrick act out a scene with his character’s mother. 

“Why do you ask?” Stevie asked.

“I just assumed a guy that…” he trailed off and noticed Stevie’s expression and he rolled his eyes before continuing. “--is so well known in the white women market wouldn’t be single.” 

“No, he’s not dating anyone,” Stevie said. “He says he’s too busy but really I don’t think he likes his demographic very much. Or maybe he’s asexual. I don’t really know.” 

“Well what about you. Are you single?”

“Are you trying to hit on me David Rose?” Stevie asked, arching an eyebrow, that signature smirk coming back. 

“ _No_. No. I’m just wondering. Trying to get the _vibe_ of this cast, that’s all,” he shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I’m single too,” Stevie said after staring him down for a moment.

“Well why don’t you and--”

“If you suggest that I date Patrick I might have to jam this fork into your arm and then into my eye,” Stevie warned. “Besides, I’m not his type and he’s not mine.”

“Okay then. What’s his type?”

Now the grin was back. “Why are you so interested in Patrick? You haven’t gone one day yet without asking about his personal life.”

David groaned before Ray gave him a look and he winced, mouthing ‘sorry’ before turning to glare at Stevie. “You’re really annoying, you know that?”

Stevie just hummed and smiled to herself. “Wow, no one’s ever been so kind to me before like that.” She placed her hand over her heart. “Thank you so much.”

David rolled his eyes again before focusing back on Patrick. Single huh? He tilted his head to the side and watched the man work. He really was too good for Hallmark and definitely carried the scene. He found himself wanting to keep watching Patrick and it was only until Ray called cut that he broke the trance.

“Nice work,” he said as Patrick walked off the set towards him and Stevie. “Really nailed it.”

The corner of Patrick’s mouth ticked up. “Thanks.” Then he frowned. “I honestly can’t tell if you’re being serious or not.” 

It was David’s turn to smirk. “Those witty one liners aren’t just ready to fall out of your mouth at a moment’s notice all the time? Color me shocked.” 

Patrick’s eyes seemed to glitter at that and he raised his chin. “I was going easy on you, but if you want me to crank it up I can make that happen.”

“I would like to see it,” David said, the corner of his mouth coming up as he attempted to bite back a smile. 

Patrick nodded as the tip of his pink tongue slipped out, running along his lower lip. “You’ll have to allow me this break. Really had to focus on those amazingly written lines back there.” 

Now David was smiling widely. “Wouldn’t want you at an unfair advantage,” he said, practically crooning and laughed.

Patrick gave him a long look before his eyebrows twitched up and then turned to head towards the craft table. Stevie just looked between the two of them and David noticed of course.

“What?” he nearly snapped at her.

She held up her hands. “I don’t want to get in between you two lovers. Just call me when you’re ready to have a conversation that reaches past high school.”

He rolled his eyes as she walked away as well. He just leaned back and took a sip of his coffee that was starting to grow cold. His gaze seemed to keep gravitating towards Patrick and he forced himself to look away.

His phone buzzed and he looked down to see Alexis’s name and face requesting a FaceTime. He pursed his lips and wished she would actually get on the audio call train but he answered anyways.

“Yes?”

“So how’s it going?” her voice seemed far away but still had that same Alexis intonation. She was at her office and he could tell he was on a phone stand considering both her hands were tapping away at her laptop.

“It’s going good. Any reason you’re calling?” he shot back quickly, already annoyed. 

She paused her typing and looked up. “David,” she deadpanned. “I’m going to need more than ‘it’s good’. Tell me about your cast! How’s living with that one girl...Suzy?”

“Stevie,” he corrected quickly, surprised to find how annoyed he was at the fact that Alexis had gotten her name wrong. “And it’s good.” She gave him a glare and he let out a huff. “Okay, the cast is nice. A little too nice sometimes honestly it’s kind of creepy. Stevie’s place is better than I expected though I’m sleeping on a couch.”

“Ugh, how primitive. Though honestly David, this is good for you. Get you out of that rut you’ve been in,” Alexis said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “How’s the love interest?” She grinned and waggled her eyebrows. 

David’s eyes found Patrick across the room and he jumped a little when he found Patrick staring back. He looked back down at Alexis quickly. “He’s nice.”

“Oh my god David, is nice the only adjective you know now? Did Hallmark strip you of your creative juices?” Alexis pursed her lips. 

“Well I don’t know! I don’t know him that well okay? We’ve done a few scenes together. He’s good. Better than Hallmark good. I think I made him mad though when I said that he should be doing other things than Hallmark.”

Alexis snickered. “Oh my god, of course you would insult someone’s _job_ David.” 

He shrugged, starting to get defensive. “I was just speaking the truth Alexis! He should be auditioning for more than cheesy movies that film in 2 weeks.”

Alexis was silent for a moment, a shit eating grin slowly creeping onto her face. “You like him don’t you?” 

“What? No!” he let out a sound of disgust.

“Yes you do! You’re acting the same way when you met Matthew Gray Gubler on that two episode stint on Criminal Minds! I mean who can blame you though. I’m not into nerdy men like that but there’s something extra special about that one.”

“Oh my god can we stop talking about this?” David glared at her and she just laughed. “I gotta go, I have to film soon.”

“I hope you get to kiss your crush soon Da--” Alexis started but he hit the end button before she could finish.

“Who was that?” Patrick asked and David jumped.

“Oh my god,” his hand covered his heart. “I need to get you like a bell or something.” Patrick just kept smirking at him but he could see that there was some wariness in the man’s gaze. Like he wasn’t sure if he had the right to be asking David these sorts of questions. “It was my sister.” 

“Oh,” Patrick said and David was surprised to see relief on the man’s face. “I thought…”

David put his phone into his pocket and pushed off the table to stand at his full height. “You thought what Patrick?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Nothing, I just came over to let you know that we’re about to start filming the next scene,” Patrick said quickly and David watched in amusement and slight confusion as the man walked away quickly. 

He followed Patrick to the Chateau set. It was rustic in a way that he normally didn’t like but for some reason it looked good as a backdrop as long as Patrick was in it. This was the first scene that Will and Nolan had at the Chateau, an introduction to the lodge. He was already wearing the usual button up and slacks that his character was thrown into though he still felt awkward in them. 

He found his mark and looked at Patrick before looking at Ray to confirm that he was ready. Patrick was a few feet ahead of him, ready to open the door into the Chateau. 

“Action!” 

“Here we are,” Patrick as Will said, opening the rather fancy looking doors that David knew were likely mostly cardboard. 

He stepped up the stairs and into the Chateau. “I’m pleasantly surprised,” he said as Nolan. “Didn’t think this little town could have such a nice place.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing like the big city but it’s got it’s charm,” Patrick said and then the woman that David had been introduced to as Jocelyn came up. 

“Who’s this Will? A new patron?” Jocelyn asked in a cheery voice. 

“Candice, this is Nolan. He’s staying here for a bit while his car gets worked on,” Patrick introduced the two of them.

“Well I hope he likes Christmas because he’ll get to stay here for the holidays it sounds like.”

“Oh no Christmas!” David gasped as Nolan. “How did I forget?”

“Did you forget about the holiday?” Patrick as Will asked. “Did the decorations not remind you?”

“I’ve just been so wrapped up in work and dealing with the car that I completely forgot,” he groaned. 

Patrick turned towards him, Jocelyn taking a few steps back. “Are you going to be missing something important? I can probably drive you to the airport or into the city.” 

“No, I can’t ask you to do that for me,” David shook his head. 

“Really it’s no trouble,” Patrick insisted and David ducked his head. 

“I don’t have anyone to celebrate with actually. There’s a reason I forgot that this was coming up,” he said quietly. 

“Well that’s no matter!” Jocelyn stepped back in, perking right up. “You can celebrate with us.” 

He raised his head and looked at the two of them, settling on Patrick. “I appreciate that.” 

“Cut!” Ray called and David settled back into himself, turning towards the man. “Great take, no pointers at all. Let’s run it again for the secondary shots.”

David nodded and looked back at Patrick who was still staring him down. He gave him a questioning look and Patrick just shook his head. 

They ran through the scene a few more times to get all the camera angles before ending for the day. 

“Why do I get the feeling that when you were saying those lines they seemed to be real to you?” Patrick asked as they walked slowly back to the wardrobe trailer. 

David raised his head and frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The first Chateau scene. About not having anyone to spend time with at Christmas? Did your family not do Christmas or...wait, did you do a different holiday? Oh shit, I didn’t mean to--” Patrick started before David interrupted him with a laugh. 

“Are you asking if I’m Jewish?”

Patrick’s eyes widened in slight horror. “I didn’t mean to--”

“Relax, my dad’s Jewish but we celebrated Christmas mostly. I mean we did do the latkes, those are fucking delicous if you’ve never had one before. Most of my Christmas memories were giant lavish parties where my mom would be the center of attention both at the beginning of the night and then again at the end when the pills started to kick in. Usually my dad would have to carry her upstairs,” he said with a laugh. “Me and my mom would perform this song together every Christmas too. I used to hate doing it but now I kinda miss it.”

“Do you guys not get together anymore?” Patrick asked. 

David shrugged. “Honestly I’m not sure if they’re throwing it this year. It is only September you know. My family is very last minute.”

Patrick laughed and he felt the tension ease even more. He liked the sound of Patrick’s laugh and wanted to keep hearing it over and over again. “I think filming these Christmas movies basically the entire year gets me in the Christmas mood way too early.”

“How many does your face grace this year?” David asked as they walked back to the wardrobe trailer. 

“Four actually. Including this one. This is my only main character role though. I play a best friend, an inn owner, and a Hallmark villain by that meaning my character accidentally burns a Christmas tree down.” 

“Wow, truly evil,” David said, biting back a smile as he raised his chin. 

“I know, it was hard to get in that headspace let me tell you,” Patrick teased back and David actually smiled this time. 

The two of them got changed, David behind the curtain again and Patrick out. He glimpsed Patrick’s body once more and he quickly looked away before the both of them finished up. 

“Well, I’m this way,” he said, pointing to where Stevie had parked her car.

Patrick smiled and nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow David.” David nodded but hesitated. Patrick didn’t move either, just observing him. 

“Do you not like me?” David blurted out. The thought had been going through his brain far longer than he cared to admit. The first time he and Patrick had met had been awkward and clunky and though they had seemed to have gotten to know each other better some of the time Patrick would clam up and he would shut himself off. David being David instantly assumed it was something he had done. 

“Why would you think that?” Patrick asked, genuinely sounding surprised. 

David shrugged and crossed his arms. “I feel like when I talk to you sometimes you just throw these walls up and I know I’ve only known you like less than a week and I’m not privy to personal information but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable so just...let me know if I’m pushing into your space too much I...I tend to do that sometimes.”

Patrick took a step closer and David felt the man’s hand land on his shoulder. “You’re not making me uncomfortable. I promise.”

David felt the body heat from Patrick’s hand seep under his sweater and into his very skin. “Okay but don’t lie to me alright?”

Patrick’s lips ticked up at the edges. “I’m not lying. Believe it or not I actually enjoy your company. You’re a welcome change to the cast that normally is _very_ much like their characters. Except Stevie of course, but she’s in a league of her own. But you David, I like you. I promise.” 

David bit down on his lower lip and nodded slowly. “Okay. Okay good. Just wanted to make sure.” 

Patrick smiled for real this time. “Goodnight David.”

“Night Patrick,” he said in a slightly breathy voice and then Patrick turned to go and David was left missing his warmth.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days of filming were mostly with other characters. David got to film with Stevie more as her character told Will’s tragic backstory with his father dying and leaving the Chateau to him. Nolan’s character felt the awkwardness that came from not knowing the background of Will. 

He got to film with Jocelyn as she explained that Will had once worked in the city but had come home to help the Chateau become what it is today. Nolan’s character learned that Will had been a perpetual bachelor even growing up in the small town.

It was Friday and his last scene before the weekend was with Patrick finally. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you at all these last few days,” David said as the crew finished setting up the shot. 

“I know it’s been crazy. I’ve mostly been filming with the other characters. I kinda missed working with you,” Patrick said and David felt a spark grow in his chest.

“Just _kinda_?” he asked, leaning forward a bit and Patrick laughed.

“Okay, a lot. You’re a good scene partner David,” Patrick said and his expression was warm. David felt a jolt of surprise run through him. It wasn’t often that someone complimented his acting abilities. Usually it was more like they needed more from him.

“Really?” he asked quietly and Patrick tilted his head.

“Yes, really. Does no one tell you that or what?” Patrick asked, a bit of concern in his tone. 

“I mean it’s just been a while. Since I did any acting I mean,” David added at the end. 

Patrick’s mouth twitched up at the corners and David found he liked that signature look that he had come to know as purely Patrick. “Well it doesn’t show. Why did you wait for so long to get back into it?”

David shrugged. “Oh you know, fear. Awkwardness. Anxiety. The usual things that keep me up at night,” he said with a self deprecating laugh. 

“And now you’ve found your place back among the straight to TV movies,” Patrick grinned.

“Don’t remind me,” David groaned. 

“Listen, out of all the Hallmark movies this year, this will be the most talked about,” Patrick said, putting a hand on David’s shoulder. He didn’t try to push it off as he looked down into the man’s eyes. 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” he asked, putting a little flirtiness into the words.

“Because it’ll have you in it.”

“Oh my god,” David rolled his eyes and now pushed Patrick off but he couldn’t stop his smile. “Someone call an ambulance, the Hallmark cheesiness has gotten to your brain.”

“It’s incurable I’m afraid,” Patrick said solemnly, playing along.

“I’ll remember you fondly,” David bit back another smile.

“I should hope so,” Patrick shot back, eyes glittering. 

“Are we ready?” Ray asked, interrupting them and they both turned towards their director. “Excellent. Let’s get into positions gentleman.” 

David stood on his mark on the floor and turned towards Patrick who was doing the same. David dimly heard ‘action’ and they got into character, playing Nolan and Will once more, the two of them fading away into the people they were meant to be playing but for some reason it was hard for David to shed his own self this time. When he looked at Patrick he didn’t see Will but the man playing the character. He managed to get through the scene well enough and as Ray called wrap Patrick seemed to settle back into himself.

“Do you want a ride to Stevie’s or do you want to ride with her?” Patrick asked as they walked back to the trailer for their clothes. 

“Oh how noble. Offering me a ride,” David said with an amused expression. “Sure, I’ll take you up on that offer. It would be a welcome change not to be in Stevie’s travelling trash can.”

“Oh I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Patrick arched an eyebrow.

“It is. It really is,” David said, nodding quickly in agreement with himself. 

Patrick just laughed as the two of them got changed and then the man led David to his car. It was a modest car that wasn’t too flash and Patrick seemed to notice David looking at it. “Hallmark pays the bills but it doesn’t pay that well David.”

“I said nothing!” he protested as he got inside. It smelled nice, much nicer than Stevie’s.

“I saw the look,” Patrick pressed and David shook his head before giving it up and grinned at the man. He looked nice in the lowlights of the car, shadows from the street lamps making different angles across his face. “I don’t really want a nice, flashy car,” Patrick explained as he expertly backed out of the space, turning to look behind him, his arm going around the back of David’s seat. He stayed absolutely still.

“There’s nothing wrong with this one,” David said and meant it. 

Patrick just smirked at him and began to drive towards Stevie’s. “Do you know what we’re having for dinner?”

“Pizza I believe. I was told adamantly that Stevie does _not_ cook so I’ve been living off takeout and pasta for the last week. Not great for my figure,” David complained and Patrick looked over, scanning him up and down with his gaze. David felt the back of his neck prickle at the look. 

“You have a good figure,” Patrick said simply, turning back towards the road.

“Well thank you,” he said quietly, smile hidden in the dark. 

It wasn’t far to Stevie’s and soon they were walking through the front door. The smell of pizza hit David like a train and he found his stomach growling. Patrick just gave him another amused look before turning towards Stevie.

“Thanks for coming,” Stevie said, not moving from behind the kitchen counter. She was pouring drinks and handed Patrick a beer glass. She handed David one with wine.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Patrick said before the door opened once more and in walked Jocelyn, Ronnie, and Ray followed by Jocelyn’s husband Roland who David had had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting in the early morning hours two days ago when he was getting his makeup done. He had been entirely too uncaffeinated to deal with Roland that early in the morning. 

“Oh, we’re having more company I see,” David said, turning to Stevie who shrugged with a grin on her face. “Excellent,” he practically hissed the word under his breath.

Patrick’s hand fell on his shoulder once more. “Just keep drinking, it’ll be fine.”

He turned towards Patrick who had a mock look of concern on his face and winked at him which sent a thrill through him. He took a sip of his wine, not looking away until Jocelyn came up.

“David! So good of you to come,” the woman said in her cheery manner.

“Well this is where I’m staying for the time being so…” he trailed off and she just gave him a hug which surprised him but he found himself hugging her back with one arm. 

“You know when I heard that you were going to be playing the lead I was just thrilled. I remember watching you when you were younger and I told Roland here that I knew you were going to go places,” Jocelyn’s face broke out into a smile. “I never thought _I_ would get to film with you though! You’re a wonderful addition to Hallmark.”

“Oh I don’t think David’s going to be sticking around,” Patrick butted in. He turned to see the man sipping his beer, one arm crossed in front of his chest as he leaned against the counter. “I don’t think he’s liking the Hallmark way all that much.”

“Well that’s presumptuous Patrick,” David said, cocking his head. “I never said I didn’t like it here. I just said that--”

“It was different. Right David?” Stevie butted in and Jocelyn gave a smile. 

“It is a little strange doing Christmas in September isn’t it?” she said with a laugh and then Roland was catching her eye and she slid out of the conversation.

David turned towards Patrick. “What was that about?”

“You have to know that most of these people here, they like doing these movies David. It would be mean to burst their bubble,” Patrick explained. Stevie watched silent, her gaze flicking between the both of them. 

“I know that. I wasn’t going to be mean. Frankly I’m a little annoyed that you think I _would_ be mean,” David pursed his lips. 

Patrick leaned in a little bit closer. “Wouldn’t you though?” 

“This is a thoroughly enjoyable conversation,” Stevie said and David just glared at her. He took a healthy gulp of his wine and then another and another until he finished his glass. “More?” Stevie asked, holding out the bottle which he promptly took. 

“I’m going to drink this entire thing,” he warned and Patrick just grinned. 

The rest of the night was spent talking about memories of old Hallmark movies, ridiculous set pranks and how everyone got their start. Jocelyn had auditioned five times for a movie before finally getting cast. Ronnie knew the producer in an intimate sort of way. Stevie was spotted on the street and just kinda fell into the role. 

“What about you Patrick?” David asked. The room was light and buzzy at this point, the bottle of wine blurring the edges. Patrick looked a bit like an old Hollywood movie during one of those romantic scenes where everything was hazy. 

“I had just about given up on acting when I got my first role. I had spent far too much time in LA attempting to jumpstart a career and it just wasn’t panning out. I flew home and there was an open audition for Hallmark and I went on a whim. They liked me and cast me on the spot. I think it didn’t hurt that I had worn flannel that day without even thinking about it. I like to call it my Christmas miracle. I’ve been here ever since really,” Patrick said, his voice wistful.

David hugged his knees and sunk into the couch as he observed Patrick. He could see the man reminiscing about that memory. It looked like a fond one in his head.

“Well we better get going. I’m sure the babysitter is probably wanting to head home herself,” Jocelyn interrupted. 

Everyone rose to say their goodnights but Patrick lingered, offering to help clean up. 

“I can help too,” David said and Stevie observed the two of them before stepping back. “You wash I dry?” he asked, standing next to Patrick at the sink with the plates and cups. Patrick nodded and the two of them got into a good rhythm. When he got handed the final cup Patrick turned around and dried his own hands. “So LA huh?” David asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Patrick said quietly. “I wasn’t for me.”

“I bet they ate you up alive down there,” David’s mouth twitched up and Patrick gave him a weak smile. 

“It’s not for the faint of heart.”

“Oh, I know that. I know that _far_ too well,” David said, a hint of bitterness leaking through. “You’ve got a good set up here though.”

“You could stay you know. I know this isn’t your type of scene but you’re good at it David.”

“You know I can’t do that,” David said softly. “Hallmark isn’t made for my kind of acting. The only reason this one works is because it’s a gay one.”

“But you’re not gay right? You’re...pan?” Patrick frowned, seeming to be afraid that he got the term wrong. 

“Yeah, I’m pansexual, but when people look at me they don’t see that side of me. They see the side of me that fits into those gay stereotypes and don’t look beyond them,” David said, setting the towel on the counter. “They don’t see that clean cut family man like they do when they look at you.”

“They don’t look very closely at me either,” Patrick whispered and it took David a moment. His hands gripped the counter tightly. Patrick met his eyes slowly and shrugged, noticing how frozen David was in this moment. “They see the straight stereotype but that’s just my fashion choices. I was never very good at fashion,” Patrick said with a laugh, looking down at his feet before looking back up at David who could hardly seem to breathe. 

“No I agree, you’re not very good at fashion,” David managed to get out, making it all into a joke because that was easier. 

“Maybe you can help me out,” Patrick shot back, tilting his head to the side as he leaned heavily into the counter. 

“I don’t know if you want me to do that because then you’d probably end up looking something like me and I don’t know if you would want that either.” 

Patrick gnawed on his lower lip for a moment, seeming to wrestle with something in his mind. In the silence David found his heart thunderingly loud. 

“Maybe not your fashion choices because I don’t think I could pull off a...what is this, a mohair sweater?”

That made David actually smile with surprise. “Actually, yes it is, and yes you could if you believed hard enough.” 

Patrick let out a slight noise of frustration as he straightened up. “What I’m trying to say is that...I don’t want to look like the straight white guy anymore, David. I want to look like _me_.” 

Oh. 

_Oh._

David swallowed thickly. He watched as he saw Patrick’s gaze move from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. He took a step forward that felt like a marathon. Then another until he was close enough to Patrick to feel his body heat coming off in waves. “So you want to look _not_ straight.”

“Yes,” Patrick breathed out. “Because I’m...I’m not.” 

David nodded. “I can work with that.” 

Patrick let out a breath. “I’ve never told anyone that.” 

“I can work with that too,” David said softly and Patrick looked up at him. He placed two fingers under Patrick’s chin and tilted the man’s head up while his own came down. Then they were kissing. 

It wasn’t a loud or passionate kiss. 

It was a soft one that spoke whispers of reassurance. Of letting Patrick know that he was safe here. That he wasn’t going to hurt him. 

Patrick pulled back first, eyes opening slower that David’s and his lips had a ghost of a smile. 

“Well?” David asked quietly. 

“That’s how it’s supposed to feel,” Patrick said, just as quietly back and David felt something catch in his chest. Patrick bit his lower lip as he looked down to lace his fingers through David’s. 

David let out a slow breath. This felt different than all the other times he’s kissed someone. Usually they were drunken kisses or kisses from people who he knew were just there for sex and would then leave him behind. There was never anything soft or memorable about them. He never cared to redo those kisses but this one? This one he would redo over and over again.

“Can I kiss you again?” he whispered and Patrick looked up. He gave him a slow nod and David leaned forward once more.

The kisses were chaste for his standards. No tongue, no biting, no distraction from other body parts, but it felt so all encompassing that he left him breathless. 

Patrick pulled back again with a shaky breath. It took him a moment to open his eyes again and there was a dazed expression in them. “I should...yeah I should probably go.”

David bit down on his bottom lip and he nodded. He wasn’t about to beg for Patrick to stay especially in Stevie’s small apartment. It wouldn’t be very sexy of them to share a couch after all. “Yeah, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Patrick nodded. “Yes, see you tomorrow.”

There was a moment that neither of them moved. It was a sort of in between time that David was sure that if he asked Patrick to stay he would but then Patrick shattered the moment with a kiss on David’s lips that was more like a peck and then he was slipping out of David’s grasp. He gave the man a final wave as he left and then he was alone in the kitchen, lips buzzing. 

“Finally,” Stevie said with a grin on her face as she leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

“Finally what?”

“I left you two alone in the kitchen for a reason,” Stevie said as she came forward. “Finally you guys kissed. I’ve been feeling the vibes from you two for far too long.” 

“So you planned this did you?” David asked, arching a brow.

“Well not to toot my own horn or anything…” Stevie said, trailing off, grin still on her face. “I knew it was going to happen the moment you kept asking me about Patrick.”

“Well aren’t you a matchmaker,” David pursed his lips. “ _I’m_ going to go to bed.”

“Yes, big day tomorrow.”

“Why is it a big day tomorrow?” David frowned as he headed towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

“It’s the kiss scene, at least the first one,” Stevie said tilting her head. “I thought you knew that.” 

David sucked in a breath and shook his head. “Why would you assume I know these things? Now I’m going to be nervous all day!” he said, throwing up his hands in frustration. 

As he got ready for bed he looked at himself in the mirror, replaying the scene in the kitchen over and over again. Patrick trusted him enough to tell him that he wasn’t straight. He didn’t know what kind of not straight, Patrick failed to mention that but perhaps he didn’t even know that himself, but not straight nonetheless. He could only assume that he was Patrick’s first kiss that wasn’t with a woman. It was big. Huge even. It made him want to curl up in a ball and also shout it from the rooftops. 

David was not the type of person someone confessed a big secret to. He wasn’t the kind of person that people trusted like that. It felt monumental that he was finally deemed important enough to someone that they unloaded it onto him. He wanted to hug Patrick for just that. 

He thought about the scene for tomorrow. He had reread that scene in the script the most. It was what had made him want to actually do this movie in the first place.

And now he was about to film it.

With a man he had just kissed in real life. 

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

David tried to keep a low profile as he got onto set. That of course didn’t work in the slightest. 

“David!” Jocelyn’s voice carried through the set and he looked up, locking eyes with Patrick on accident. He was frozen to the spot before looking over at Jocelyn who was by the craft table. 

“Morning,” he said with an awkward smile and held up his coffee cup in salute. When he looked over at Patrick, the man like a magnet, he was surprised to find him making his way over. “Um, hi,” he said in a quieter voice.

“Morning David,” Patrick said, a soft, almost bashful smile on his face. Like the two of them had a secret though David supposed they did. 

“Morning,” David repeated to him, his voice breathy. “Sleep well?”

“Better than I have in a long time,” Patrick admitted, his small smile growing and David couldn’t help but start to smile as well. 

“Well that’s good to hear,” David said with a tilt of his head.

“Morning, morning everyone! Are we ready to get started for today?” Ray asked, coming in like a tornado of bubbling energy. 

“Are _you_ ready?” David asked, looking at Patrick. For some reason, his fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and grab the man’s hand but that would be crossing a boundary he wasn’t sure Patrick was ready to cross. Really he didn’t know much about Patrick in general, just that he really enjoyed his company.

“Well I did kiss you last night,” Patrick said in a quiet voice and David couldn’t help the smile that burst onto his face. 

“Mmm I’m pretty sure I’m the one that kissed _you_ ,” David narrowed his eyes but kept the smile. 

“And now I’m about to kiss you. But this time on camera. I promise I moisturized,” Patrick said, his signature smirk curling onto his face. 

“Well I should hope so. That would be rude to your co-star if you hadn’t,” David sniffed as they both walked onto the set. It was the outdoor set, meant to be right outside the Chateau on the balcony. Will and Nolan had had a whirlwind day of Will teaching Nolan how to ski and they both had toppled over each other when Nolan hadn’t been able to slow down. David had thoroughly despised filming that scene. He and skis didn’t get along on a good day and especially not when he was meant to be falling down in them.

Now it was meant to be nighttime, Will making a private dinner and now they were going to be out on the balcony for the confession.

David took his place next to Patrick and the cameras were situated both in front of their faces and one on each of them. David heard Ray called action and he jumped into the lines.

“Thanks for today. It’s been a long time since I’ve had this much fun,” he said as Nolan.

“You’re welcome,” Patrick as Will said before hesitating and he made sure to notice. 

“What’s on your mind?” he asked. 

“It’s just…” Patrick trailed off. “Why do you like living in the big city so much? I did it for a year and the amount of fake people in this world isn’t worth it. You’ve even said yourself that you don’t enjoy it as much as you used to.”

David looked out to what was supposed to be the large mountain where no one was skiing on anymore because it was meant to be nighttime. “It’s all I know. I didn’t know there could be anything else but being here...with you...it’s changed.” 

Patrick smiled as Will. It was a soft expression that David had seen on the man last night. He didn’t want to see it on Patrick when he was being another man. For some reason, he only wanted to keep that expression all for himself and tuck it away to call it only his own. 

“You know I’ve never met anyone like you before Nolan,” Patrick said but the way his gaze was boring into him made it feel like he wasn’t Will talking to Nolan, but Patrick talking to David. 

He nearly forgot his next line.

“Well then I’d say you haven’t met many people then. I’m not that special,” David as Nolan scoffed and suddenly Patrick moved closer. He straightened up, this entire scene reminiscent of last night though this time it was going to be Patrick kissing David. Or, he supposed, Will kissing Nolan. 

“You are special Nolan. You’ve very special to me,” Patrick said softly and then he was crossing the boundary that separated their personal space and Patrick’s soft lips were on his once more. David leaned into the kiss after a moment, reminding himself that he wasn’t kissing Patrick right now. He was kissing Will. 

Patrick leaned back, gazing up at David. David had to take a moment, recalling his line once more. 

“What was that for?” he asked, making sure to add in a bit of wonder into his words. 

“ _That_ was for breaking down outside our town,” Patrick said with a small smile and then leaned in for another kiss leaving David a bit dazed. “And that was for not running away as soon as you could.”

David smiled, the corner of his mouth coming up in what he had decided to coin a Nolan-ism and tilted his head. “I’m very glad I did both of those things.”

“Cut!” Ray called out and David was abruptly brought to the present. He blinked and looked around and suddenly he wasn’t on a snowy balcony in the middle of some picturesque town but instead was on a film set once more. “Excellent job boys, I really felt the emotion. Let’s do it one more time so we get all the angles and then we can break for lunch.”

David looked back at Patrick who gave him a sheepish smile and then they were at it again. Ray made them do it a third and fourth time but then they were dismissed until the afternoon for the next scene. 

“Want to eat in my trailer?” David asked. “Stevie’s not filming today so it’ll just be me.”

“Yeah okay,” Patrick said, biting back a smile. They got their plates from the craft table and then headed towards the trailer. When they got inside he nearly didn’t have time to set his plate down before Patrick was kissing him hard, practically koalaing him with his arms. 

“Woah, a bit of a warning there,” David said breathlessly as Patrick left a trail of kisses down David’s neck and jaw. “Are you seriously going from confessing that you’ve never kissed a man to now attacking him?”

“I kissed you a lot today didn’t I?” Patrick’s voice was muffled as he slipped David’s collar to the side and David had to squirm away a bit, holding Patrick at arm’s length by the man’s shoulders. “What?”

“Not that I don’t love what’s happening here, I don’t want things to get all...twisty. You hardly know me and only last night kissed me for the first time. Or I guess, I kissed you, but either way don’t you think this is moving fast?” David protested and Patrick started to blush and avoid David’s gaze, backing away.

“Sorry, I--” Patrick cleared his throat and grabbed his plate, sitting as far away from David as possible. “I’ve alway been afraid to kiss a man before now. I didn’t think I had the rights or permission to do so and I know I’m not this big star like you are and I’m only a Hallmark actor, but people know me. Or at least the people that do know me likely wouldn’t approve of me kissing a man but now I get to do it for my _job_ and it just feels like…” Patrick sighed and looked up at the roof. “The floodgates are open and I used to have the biggest crush on you...well not used to, still do. I told myself I wasn’t going to do this because I was going to be professional and not be weird but then I met you and you’re smart and funny and stupidly handsome and I just got to kiss you for two hours back there and--”

“Okay slow down before you swallow your tongue,” David said with a little smirk. He felt his cheeks grow hot because it’s been a while since someone told they had a crush on him. Really this was doing wonders for his self esteem but he wasn’t about to subject Patrick to his own ego.

He reached out and put a hand on Patrick’s knee as he sat down across from him. “It’s okay Patrick. I just wasn’t prepared that’s all. I was only looking out for your wellbeing. Trust me, I’m intimately familiar with people rushing things and normally I don’t mind but...I’ve grown to care about you too. At least that’s what I’m assuming you were trying to get at with that speech.”

Patrick gave him a sheepish smile and nodded. “Yeah, I do care about you David. I didn’t think I would in such a short amount of time especially with that whole ‘don’t meet your idols’ thing that people always talk about.” 

“Oh I’m an idol now, yes please keep going,” David teased and Patrick rolled his eyes but the smile was still on his lips. 

“Nevertheless,” Patrick continued with a pointed look that didn’t last long. “I don’t want this to affect our working relationship. Whatever this turns into.”

“What do you want it to turn into?” David asked slowly. 

“Um,” Patrick hesitated, gnawing at his lower lip. “Something? I’m just not sure what. I’ve never really had an opportunity to let these sorts of things happen. All I know is that I like you David and if you like me too I’d like to spend time with you.” 

A slow and glowing smile curled onto David’s lips before he nodded. “Yeah,” he said a little breathlessly. “I’d like that.”

“Well...good,” Patrick nodded, straightening up. “Then can I take you on a date?” 

“A date? Oh how fancy,” David raised his brows. 

“Isn’t that what we do in these sorts of situations?” Patrick frowned.

Honestly David didn’t really know. It wasn’t often that someone asked him on a formal date. Most of his relationships were more of a ‘hanging out’ type of situation, and most of the time he just sort of fell into a routine rather than making things official. Everyone around him was so against labels but it was until this moment that David found he was actually interested in making things official. 

It was until this moment that he realized how much he had been missing.

“Yes, that’s what people _should_ do and I’d be very interested in going on a date with you Patrick. But uh..you might have to be the one to plan it since I don’t know anything about this area and might take you to a horrible restaurant.” 

Patrick smiled that Patrick smile of his and inclined his head in a knowing sort of way. “I think I can come up with a few good options.”

“A few huh?” David raised his eyebrows again. 

“We have to make the most of the time you’re still here right?” 

Oh yeah. David was swiftly reminded that this was a temporary situation and the way they were flying through the script meant that he wasn’t going to be around for much longer. “Right,” he said with a confirming nod.

“Tomorrow then? I can come up with something by then if you’re okay with it.” 

“Will you let me know what the attire is required at least four hours in advance?” David asked and Patrick laughed. “You laugh but I’m deadly serious.” 

“Yes, I can let you know four hours in advance,” Patrick nodded. 

“Okay good,” David said, happily settling into his seat and his meal. Patrick just smiled and did the same. 

David hadn’t felt this light in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day consisted of filming cute holiday montages with Patrick that made David wish this was actually happening to him and not Nolan and that it was December rather than the middle of September. 

“How do you think these editors have time to put this entire film together before the middle of December that I’m assuming is when this movie is going to run?” David asked as they were eating lunch with Stevie. 

“They’re already starting to edit it right now,” Stevie said in a knowing sort of way that made David believe her but then again, Stevie always talked in a knowing sort of way like she was some omnipresent god or something.

“That’s true,” Patrick jumped in. “Last year I filmed a movie in November and they had it ready for the end of December. I remember going by the studio one day to do some voiceovers for the movie and I poked my head into the editor’s studio and all of them looked like they hadn’t seen daylight in months and were all running on like 20 five hour energies at any given moment.” 

David’s eyebrows rose. “Aren’t they ambitious.” 

“That’s Hallmark for you,” Stevie shrugged. “Speaking of Hallmark I hear you guys are going on a date tonight.” 

David swung his head towards Patrick. “Speaking of dates you still haven’t given me a dress code.” 

“Casual,” Patrick said simply and David narrowed his eyes.

“Okay you’re going to have to be more specific than that. Are we talking like casual as in ‘I’m about to go into the outdoors and have a picnic’ or casual as in ‘I’m going around town and I need something cute and comfortable’?” David asked and Patrick looked up.

“The second one. Definitely,” he said with a nod and David kept his eyes narrowed before nodding eventually.

“Alright then. I can make that work,” David said slowly and nodded again. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent filming with Jocelyn and Stevie as they told him again about how much Will needed someone like Nolan in his life. A part of him that wasn’t his character wanted to say ‘well obviously’ but he kept it in character as he gazed over at Patrick who was helping some small child they had gotten to play the obligatory child character that ended up being in all Hallmark movies. 

“I’ll pick you up at Stevie’s around 7. Come hungry,” Patrick said as they got changed in the wardrobe trailer yet again. 

“Okay but like how hungry? Because I’m pretty hungry right now,” David said over the curtain. Patrick just gave him an exasperated look and he held up his hands. “Okay fine. I’ll be hungry but I’m just warning you right now that I’m annoying when I’m hungry.” 

“I think I’ll survive,” Patrick said and stepped behind the curtain. David backed up on instinct but stopped in place when Patrick’s hands came to his hips. “I’m looking forward to tonight.” The words were soft and quiet. 

David let himself smile and he nodded. “Yeah, me too.” 

Patrick leaned up for a kiss and David met him halfway. He let himself lean into the kiss because it was nice. He liked this from Patrick. He liked feeling wanted like Patrick made him feel. He wondered if this was how it was always supposed to feel and if he had just been doing something wrong this entire time. 

A part of him was scared as Patrick pulled away, a dazed look on his features, like he wasn’t used to feeling like this either. It was an intense feeling regardless of if it was new or not and David was scared that Patrick would shy away from him.

Hell, _he_ was afraid he was going to shy away from him.

“See you in a few hours,” Patrick whispered and then he was gone and David was left reeling along in the trailer. 

He found Stevie waiting for him and they rode back in mostly silence until the very end when Stevie pulled up into the driveway. 

“So what are you going to wear?” she asked and he let out a groan.

“Fuck if I know.”

“I think I can help,” Stevie said in that knowing sort of way of hers and David surprisingly took her offer without much complaint. 

It was a 90s teen movie-esque clothing try out montage until he finally settled on black ripped jeans, a Givenchy button down that had the shoulders slitted open, and his normal black shoes that felt almost like a security blanket to him at this point.

“You look great,” Stevie said with a solemn nod. He gave her an awkward look as the doorbell rang and he sucked in a deep breath before turning towards the door. “Good luck!” she called after him.

Patrick was there looking as dashing as ever in his dark wash jeans that probably came from some box store and a button down. He gave David a genuine smile. “This is casual?”

“Well shit Patrick now you’re making me rethink this entire thing!” he snapped and Patrick just laughed before pulling David in for a kiss. He felt his heartbeat slow just for a moment.

“You look great,” Patrick said against his lips and David preened a little bit under the praise. “Ready to go?”

David nodded and waved goodbye to Stevie who just watched the two of them in amusement and then Patrick was whisking him away to ports unknown. “Do I get to know where we’re going?” he asked after a bout of silence. 

“No, you’re just going to have to be surprised.” 

“Okay so first thing you should know about me is that I don’t do well with surprises. There’s a reason I needed to know the dress code this far in advance,” David said nervously as he looked out the window. The sights of Vancouver were starting to disappear along with the sun that was nearly set. “This feels like the start of a Dateline episode.” 

Patrick reached out and laced his fingers together with David. “We’re almost there. I promise.” 

David felt a wave of calm wash over him for a moment though it didn’t last for very long. The sooner they got to the destination the better. Even though he and Patrick had been working together for a week and a half at this point, spending practically every minute with each other, he still didn’t know the man all that well.

“Here we are,” Patrick said and pulled into what looked like a giant carnival. David frowned and Patrick just laughed. “Give it a chance and I promise if you hate it after an hour we can go home.”

“A whole hour?” he said under his breath but followed Patrick out of the car. What was in front of him was stalls and stalls of food and people milling around. He felt Patrick’s gaze on him.

“Welcome to the Richmond Night Market,” Patrick said with his signature smirk. “Come on.”

David let Patrick lead him up and down the stalls of all sorts of different varieties of food, most of which he had seen before in his travels around the world but there were some that he hadn’t. He saw pan seared squid, fried chicken pot pies, all different kinds of ice cream from around the globe.

“Wow,” he managed to get out. Patrick just beamed.

“Yeah?”

David nodded. “I want to try everything it smells so good here.” 

Patrick just laughed. “You can have anything you want.”

David ended up getting fried mac and cheese balls, lobster bites, and shared poutine with Patrick who had gotten the curry and a sushi taco. 

“This reminds me of a state fair,” David said between bites.

“I can’t imagine you at a state fair. From what I’ve seen of pictures and movies that looks like the last place you would want to be,” Patrick said with an arched brow. 

“Oh it definitely is but one year Alexis dragged me along with her to Texas with her friends and we went to their state fair and I’m pretty sure it was even bigger than this. I definitely got sick from all the fried food I ate that day so don’t let me do that,” he said, pointing his finger at Patrick who nodded solemnly.

“It would be my honor.”

David just smiled and watched the people around them eating all sorts of food while laughing and having a good time. It had been a while since he had been out at something like this and it had been even longer when it was a date too. He turned his gaze back to Patrick who was eating a fry absently and people watching. 

“So why me?” he asked, breaking their surprisingly comfortable silence.

Patrick looked back to him. “Why you?”

“Yeah, why me? Why was I the first one that you kissed?”

“Because you’re the first one that doesn’t care that I’m gay or doesn’t make a big deal about it. And I like you David. You’re not like other celebrities that come and do one Hallmark movie and then move on like they’re getting back into the swing of things before going to their big comeback movie.”

David felt a wave of heat wash over him. He looked down at his food that was growing cold. He hadn’t planned on sticking around before Patrick and he still wasn’t sure what his plans were going to be. “I just...I don’t want you to get hurt. I mean I’m not really the kind of person people date. I’m the kind of person that people use to get to the one they’re going to end up with for the rest of their life. I’m like a waystation for relationships,” he explained followed by a self-deprecating laugh.

“Don’t say that,” Patrick said, suddenly deadly serious. It made David pause. 

“What?” he breathed out.

Patrick reached out and grabbed his hand. “Don’t say that about the guy I like. It’s not very nice.”

David felt something lift off his chest that he didn’t even know was there in the first place. “Oh,” he said quietly, nearly swallowed up by the crowds around them. 

Patrick turned his hand over, the multicolored lights glinting off his rings and he watched as the man brought his hand to his lips and kissed it softly. His breath caught in his chest. Patrick set his hand back on the table and tilted his head. 

“I know you think I’m probably rushing this, but I really do like you David. I’m pretty sure I’ve liked you from the moment we met. Somehow I don’t think you’ll hurt me and somehow I think you like me too.”

“Well that’s very presumptuous Mr. Brewer,” David said, his voice not quite strong still. 

“I like to make assumptions about people,” Patrick said before leaning forward. “And 99 percent of the time I’m right.” 

David watched him as Patrick leaned back with a smug look on his face and David raised an eyebrow but didn’t question him. Really it was a new feeling to be wanted like this. He could get used to this feeling. 

“Alright then. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The rest of the night they spent walking around, halfway through Patrick slipping his hand into David’s and he didn’t push the man away. On their car ride home David let himself relax into the seat as he looked out the windshield, a smile perpetually on his face. 

When Patrick pulled into Stevie’s parking lot he didn’t move to shove David out of it. Instead he turned towards him and David mirrored him. “I had a really nice time with you tonight.”

“Good first date with a man?” David asked, biting back a smile. 

“The best. Best first date in general actually.”

“A bold statement.” 

“A truthful one,” Patrick said, practically a whisper. “Can I take you on one tomorrow?”

“We just spent all day together and you want to see me all day tomorrow too?” David asked with a laugh.

“Yes,” Patrick shot back in a firm voice, no hesitation. David wasn’t used to that. 

“Well okay then. I guess you can take me out on another date tomorrow.” 

Patrick seemed to light up from the inside. “Good. Tomorrow is more formal. Still on the casual side though. This time we won’t be eating street food.” 

David nodded solemnly and leaned forward slowly. Patrick met him halfway and then they were kissing once more. This time he slipped his tongue in, Patrick opening up easily and he reached up to cup his jawline. He sucked in a breath through his nose, the sound of Patrick shifting closer was loud against the silence. 

He let out a breath when Patrick scraped his teeth against his bottom lip and he pulled back.

“Too much?” Patrick asked, suddenly worried.

“No,” David shook his head. “I just rather avoid the inevitable car hookup if at all possible.”

Patrick ducked his head for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, good thinking. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

David nodded and kissed Patrick once more before getting out of the car and heading into Stevie’s apartment. He saw Patrick track him and he waved goodnight. 

The next day after a very long night of replaying the entire date over and over in his mind, he was looking forward to getting to set. He said hello to Jocelyn who greeted him at the door as per usual and found Patrick already on set talking to Ray. 

He smiled as Patrick came over. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Patrick replied, a knowing look in his eye. It felt like they were sharing a deep secret and he supposed they were. “And how was your night?”

“Pretty great. A hot man took me out for fried food like I was in the middle of the US.”

“A hot man huh?” Patrick’s eyes twinkled.

“Mmhm, and he gave me a pretty great goodnight kiss too.” 

“Oh well sounds like this hot man is going to have to repeat that tonight too,” Patrick’s voice got just a smidge deeper and it sent a thrill through David that he’d rather not acknowledge during work hours because once he went down that rabbit hole, it was dangerously hard to get out of.

The scenes for today included the large Christmas morning scene with the members of the Chateau staff which included Stevie of course. It was a lot of reworking the scene to make sure everyone hit their mark and said the right lines at the right time. By lunch time, David was sick of saying the same line over and over again.

“That was rough,” Stevie muttered as they stood side by side getting their food. “How was your date last night by the way? I forgot to ask this morning.”

“Great actually. He took me to the Night Market.”

“Good choice on his part,” Stevie said with a half grin. “Did I hear rumors of a second date tonight?”

“So basically what I’m hearing right now is that you talked to Patrick before you talked to me, the person actually sharing your apartment and frankly I think that’s really bad hospitality and I’m going to have to dock you a star on Yelp.”

“Good thing for you that I don’t show up on Yelp unless you search under ‘spooky’ and ‘cursed’ so I doubt people will care that you docked me a star,” Stevie shot back and David snorted before he was able to hold it back. Stevie just gave him a smirk. “But seriously, do you like him?”

David looked over a Patrick who was talking with Ronnie and Jocelyn. The way he was speaking made it seem like he was telling an animated story about something that was likely not that big of a deal. “Yeah I think I do.” 

“Well how’s that going to work if you’re moving back to New York?” Stevie asked and David felt the floor drop out from under him. 

Honestly he hadn’t thought it out that far in advance. This felt like it’s own little universe, filming these cheesy scenes with Patrick and Stevie and even the ones with the other cast members was nice. It felt like a family and he hadn’t felt that in a long time when it came to work. Hell, even when it came to his own family. He hardly saw his parents anymore since they had moved out to LA and Alexis was off running her own business. Most of the time he spent at his apartment in the city and tried to keep boredom from eating him alive. 

“I don’t know yet,” he admitted, looking back over at Patrick who caught his eye and smiled at him before turning back to Jocelyn. 

“I hope you figure it out soon because Patrick is the one person that doesn’t deserve to have his heart broken.”

“Yeah I know,” David whispered. “I don’t want to break his heart at all.” 

Stevie gave him a sad look before she walked over to join the rest of the group. David hung back and pretended that he was making sure his plate was perfect when really he was just trying to bide his time to figure out what the fuck he was doing. 

Not even dragging his feet would give him enough time for that.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay Patrick looked pretty damn adorable in his little button down and slacks as he helped David out of the car. He looked up at the large building with the classic Roman columns and smiled.

“How did you know I liked art?” he asked as Patrick closed the door behind him. It felt all very early Hollywood-eqsue though he supposed in this scenario he was a Katherine Hepburn or Elizabeth Taylor. He was okay with those descriptions. 

“I had to guess but I figured a man that liked fashion would probably also like art,” Patrick shrugged and David smiled a bit as he walked them up the stairs to the entrance.

The Vancouver Art Gallery was a nice place to spend the evening. It was largely empty considering they closed in a few hours, but David could spend the entire time until they were kicked out just perusing the exhibits in a world of his own. 

He explained the difference between Monet and Cézanne to Patrick as they stood side by side in front of both of them. 

“Really it’s all in the brush work. Monet has these large brush strokes and uses an incredible amount of paint but while Cézanne uses large brush strokes as well, his are more precise with the colors he chooses. It gives Monet a sort of ethereal quality while Cézanne has more of a ‘in this moment’ type of aesthetic. It keeps you to his years of life while Monet makes you think of worlds beyond,” David explained. He sighed a bit, looking between the two of them and then found himself looking at Patrick who was staring at him. “What?”

Patrick smiled mostly to himself and shook his head. “Nothing, I just really like hearing you talk about things that interest you.”

David felt a blush rush over his face and he shrugged. “I like art.” 

Patrick smiled wider and leaned up to give David a kiss on the cheek. “And I like you.” 

They spent the rest of their remaining minutes strolling around, David pointing out more of his favorite artists until they were politely asked to leave. 

The setting sun made the air chillier than before and he turned to Patrick. “Well, where to next?”

“How do you feel about Italian food?” Patrick asked and David became more interested.

“Uh, yes please,” he quickly replied and Patrick laughed. 

“Good because it’s close enough to walk. That alright with you?” Patrick asked and David nodded. They strolled down the street until they got to the Italian Kitchen. He looked at Patrick then back at the restaurant that looked expensive already. Patrick just raised a brow, asking with his eyes if this was alright. 

“Very fancy,” David said under his breath as they walked into the restaurant. There was ivy on the walls and walls of glass windows that gave it a modern look to offset the old world feel. He watched as the host pulled out each of their chairs and then pushed it in as they sat down. He smiled kindly at the man before looking back at Patrick. “ _Very_ fancy,” he repeated. “Are you trying to get into my pants Mr. Brewer?” 

Patrick let out a choked laugh and David watched as the tips of the man’s ears began turning red. “Uh no, well I mean that is if you...um--”

“Relax I was just kidding. I’m not about to deflower you after you kissed your first man only three days ago,” he said with a wink and Patrick coughed, blush blooming across his cheeks now. David smiled to himself as he looked at the menu. The waiter came by shortly and David ordered glasses of wine for the both of them. “Trust me, you’ll like it. Very mellow but delicately sweet.”

“Are you a somailer now too?” Patrick asked and David shrugged.

“I like nice things.” 

“Yeah,” Patrick said softly, looking back at the menu. 

Once they ordered, David the lobster ravioli, Patrick the shrimp scampi, he steepled his hands in front of him on the table. “So.”

Patrick smiled at him. “So.”

“Our last day is coming up in three days.” 

“Yep,” Patrick nodded. 

“Thoughts? Feelings? Concerns?”

Patrick took a sip of his wine. “I don’t know David. What are you thinking?”

David leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his own wine. “Just that I’m going to miss being on set with you I think.” 

Patrick let out a short laugh through his nose. “Oh yeah?”

David nodded. “Yeah. I still think you’re destined for bigger things. You could probably do Broadway.” 

Patrick shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s one thing to be a what, an E list star? Is that a thing? I only have probably 5 thousand followers on my Instagram. I’m not meant for bigger things.”

“You’re good though. I’ve seen what it takes to make it and you have it Patrick.” 

Patrick shifted in his seat. “I like it here though. I like doing Hallmark, I’ve told you that already. I don’t need anything more.” 

David cleared his throat and nodded, looking down at his hands. He looked up when he heard the waiter come with their food. 

“The thing is Patrick,” he said as soon as the waiter was gone. “I don’t know if I could stay here. It’s a nice city and all, but Vancouver isn’t my home.”

“And New York City is? It was easy enough to move out here for a film right?” Patrick asked. “Is there really things tying you there that you can’t find elsewhere?”

David felt his chest grow tight. He studied Patrick for a long moment and in that time, looking at the man across from him, he realized something. He hadn’t heard from any of his friends at all since coming to Vancouver. He had heard from Alexis only briefly. He hadn’t felt like he was missing out on anything being here. 

And he knew that if he moved he was going to be missing this place. 

More like a person than a place if he really wanted to think about it. 

It was terrifying.

He dug into his meal, not answering the question and he saw Patrick nod, like his silence answered everything he needed to know. 

The rest of the dinner was tense, same with the car ride home. 

“See you tomorrow,” he said and Patrick shook his head.

“I’m off tomorrow.”

“Oh. Okay then.” 

Patrick gave him a sad smile and then drove away. 

The next day was torturous without Patrick. It wasn’t until he wasn’t there any more that David really found himself missing him and longing for him. That was something that never happened with anyone he had ever been fond of. 

“You’re missing him aren’t you?” Stevie asked, seeming to read his mind.

“Missing who?” David asked nonchalantly as he picked at his sweater. 

“Don’t play dumb with me. I see right through you,” Stevie angled her head up and David was reminded of a long lost queen looking down on her subjects. 

“Yeah okay,” he folded quickly and shrugged. “But I basically told him yesterday that it wasn’t worth it getting attached.”

“But you are attached,” she pointed out. 

He shot Stevie a withering look but the woman didn’t flinch one bit. Usually that had lesser people turning away. Not Stevie though. 

“I’m not saying uproot your entire life right this very second, but at least think about what New York means to you and what this place could mean to you,” Stevie shrugged like it was the easiest thing in the universe to do. 

The rest of the day he had to fight to stay in character and not let the melancholiness of his own life leak into the fictional one of Nolan’s. 

“Are you really going back?” Jocelyn asked in character. “Will you really be happy there?”

David pursed his lips as Nolan as he looked around the Chateau, bags in hand. “It’s better for everyone that I go. Will doesn’t need me. He needs someone who can bring him joy in every part of life.”

“Can I let you in on a little secret?” Jocelyn leaned forward a bit. He nodded, letting her continue. “When I first married my husband everything was great, but as you grow together, you settle into one another. Yes things can get hard, but it’s easier because you have one another. I can see what you and Will have is special. Don’t let it go just because you don’t think you’re good for him because you are good for him Nolan. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time if ever.”

David sucked in a breath because it felt like Jocelyn wasn’t speaking to Nolan right now, it felt like she was speaking to his real self. He gave her a sad look. 

“I don’t know…” he trailed off. “Can I really fit into this place? I’m not like the rest of you.”

“Sure you are. We may not be big city like you’re used to but we’re more like you than those big shot people you’ve talked about back in the city.”

David tilted his head, pretending to think but he didn’t have to pretend. He _was_ thinking. Maybe he could belong here in Vancouver. It was certainly more welcoming than New York City.

“Cut!” Ray called out and David startled to the present. “Did you forget your next line David?”

“Oh, yeah I must have,” he said absently. “Sorry about that.” 

They ran through the scene again and he forced himself not to think about his own personal life and instead do his job. 

The next day he saw Patrick again, but the man basically avoided him. He kept to himself and didn’t push the man but soon they would have to see each other on set regardless. 

“You ready?” Stevie asked, seeming to read his mind without her even asking. 

It was the big love confession scene and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. 

“No,” he said glumly and she patted him on his back. 

“Well you’re gonna need to be ready for it.”

“Gee thanks,” he said in a monotone voice and rolled his eyes. 

He found Patrick already on set and he was running over his lines. He locked eyes with David before looking away quickly. He felt his chest tighten as he got onto his mark, suitcases in hand as Ray called action.

“Nolan! Wait!” Patrick called out, running down the fake stairs. He turned and Patrick stopped a few feet away. “Don’t go.”

“I have to Will. I have to go back to my real life, my job,” David as Nolan said quietly. 

Patrick stepped forward and took the suitcases out of David’s hands and took his hands in his own. “You know that place isn’t for you,” he shook his head. “I know we’ve only just met and you don’t know me very well but I...well, I really care for you Nolan. From the stories you’ve told me and the way you interact with everyone here, I think this is the place for you, not that big city where they don’t let you be yourself.”

David was quiet, feeling Patrick’s body heat where they were touching, fingers grasping each other. “I can’t just leave everything behind.”

“Why not? What’s waiting for you back there? A dead end job where your boss doesn’t even know your name? Stay here. People adore you Nolan. _I_ adore you. Please.”

The pleading in Patrick’s voice was so real that he was certain that this wasn’t him saying some random character’s lines. This was him speaking from the heart.

“But what would I even do here?” he protested. 

“Help me here. Lord knows the Chateau needs it. I could give you a fair wage and you could stay here with me and I--” Patrick said quickly and he surged forward, kissing the man. 

He broke off the kiss and Patrick looked a bit dazed. 

“Was that a yes?” Patrick asked.

“No one has ever fought for me before,” David said as Nolan but those words rang true for himself as well. “I don’t know how to just _be_. I’ve always been on my own and I’ve always had to fight hard for what I want and I’ve never let myself have it fully. I think I’m always afraid that once I have something, I’m going to lose it.”

“Let me help you,” Patrick whispered. “I want to help you.” 

David sucked in a breath, hands twisting in Patrick’s jacket as he looked down and swallowed hard. “Yeah,” he breathed out. “Yeah okay.”

“Yeah?” Patrick asked, a sense of joy running through him and he felt himself relax in Patrick’s arms. 

He nodded. “I’m not going to lie, I’m a lot of work Will, but yeah, I’ll stay with you.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Patrick said and he pulled David down for another kiss. 

“Cut!” Ray called out after a long moment. 

David broke off from the kiss and it felt like it was still him and Patrick in their own little bubble. “If I didn’t know any better it sounded like you were talking to me, not Nolan.” 

“I was,” Patrick whispered. “I’ve hated not being with you all day every day. I know it’s rushing things David, but I’ve never felt like this about anyone. I _want_ you.”

David’s breath hitched. It felt like they were rehashing out the scene they had just filmed. “Yes,” he said without thinking.

Patrick jerked away, surprise coloring his face. “What?”

“Yes. I’ll stay here. I fucking hate New York City most of the time. The like 5% of the time I do like it is because of my parents visiting or being with Alexis. The other 95% of the time I’m pretending to be happy in a city that swallows you whole. I’ve never felt like this for anyone else either Patrick. It’s fucking terrifying but I know that if I leave this behind I’ll never forgive myself.”

He kept his hands twisted in Patrick’s jacket and managed to slowly look up to Patrick’s eyes. He saw a mixture of relief, awe, and something that he couldn’t quite place but whatever it felt warm. 

“Fuck David,” Patrick breathed out, his smile widening across his face and it was so beautiful that David wanted to turn away from it but he couldn’t. He was rooted to the spot. 

“This feels alarmingly similar to an actual Hallmark movie moment,” David said and Patrick let out a laugh. 

“Yeah, it does actually. Guess that magic is in real life too,” Patrick’s face softened and he reached out to stroke David’s cheek. 

“God I hate how goddamn cheesy this is,” David groaned.

“I’ll have you being a Hallmark lover in no time then,” Patrick vowed.

The last day of filming involved a giant cast finale scene with everyone involved and of course the cast wrap party afterwards where everyone got stupidly giddy drunk and David didn’t care that he may look like a fool because these people didn’t care about presentation. 

“Guess you got your happy ending after all,” Alexis practically cooed when David broke the news to her that he wasn’t going to stay in New York anymore. He rolled his eyes at her tiny picture on his phone before Patrick came by and swooped him up. “Go be with your little button David!” she yelled over the microphone and then he shut her off. 

“Happy you decided to do this?” Patrick asked as they stood outside the warehouse where everyone was still inside partying. 

“I didn’t think I would find anything here. I was stupidly lost, I’m afraid to admit, but I think I found where I need to go next,” David said. It was the first cold night of the season and he could see his breath. He knew the next morning the chill would be gone and it would feel like that part of the year that was half summer and half fall but he would savor this for now.

“Dare I ask?” Patrick smirked.

“If you’re fishing for compliments I’m all out of them about two drinks ago,” David shot back and Patrick laughed, bumping up against David’s warmth. He leaned against Patrick and suddenly the world wasn’t so big and scary anymore. He didn’t feel that hollowness in his chest that came from being a lost soul. It seemed like he had found the right track.

He knew that it was going to be a long road to figure everything out. He still had to go and deal with everything that was in New York, but for some reason he didn’t worry about all of that. For once he felt like he had a direction in his life and he wasn’t going to leave it behind. He was going to fight for it.


End file.
